


Bring Your Alibis

by ColtsAndQuills



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Happy Ending, ish, once a hunter always a...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtsAndQuills/pseuds/ColtsAndQuills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future brings change, but some legacies die hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Alibis

“What are you doing? My parents will freak out if they find you here!”

Music spilled through her open window. Something current, Top 40s. Not her style, but she had turned the radio on in a rush when he first rapped against the glass.

“They won’t see me,” he reassured. “Just keep your voice down.”

Her nails, painted lilac over nibbled stubs and cracked tips, clicked nervously on the windowpane.

“You’re such a pain in the ass! If my dad hears you—”

“Come outside and it won’t be a problem.”

“I can’t leave. You know that. They wouldn’t even want me talking to you.”

He’d heard this all before, but coming from her, the judgement hurt like a fresh wound rather than a worried scar.

“They don’t even know me!” He meant to sound cool and casual, but resentment boiled beneath the surface.

Defenses raised, she reached to close the window.

“Come on! I saved you!” he protested. “You didn’t even tell them about that, did you? I saved your life, and you treat it like a goddamn secret.”

Even in the low light he could see her cheeks flood red. “That’s because…”

From further in the house, there was the sudden creak of floorboards, the glow of a hallway light. Another minute and they’d be discovered.

“Because _why_?” he pressed.

She moved again to shut him out, but he was quicker and caught her hand.

“Because…” she murmured. “I don’t get _why_ you saved me.”  

“Me neither.”

He grinned. Lopsided. It’d be easy to trust a guy who could pull off that kind of smile, but the whine of rusted hinges shattered the moment.

“Hey,” her father said, leaning in the doorjamb. His stare followed her to the window, which he glanced at with disapproval. “You break that?”

She looked uneasily to where her forearm had disturbed the heavy stripe of salt lining the wooden pane.

“Oh… yeah, I guess. Sorry. I wasn’t looking.”

He sighed, and she braced herself for a lecture, but before her dad could get a word out, they heard her mom calling from down the hall.

“Sam! I can’t find that new decanter, and they’ll be here any minute!”

“You really think Dean cares about stuff like that? Just use some Solo cups!” he shouted back, but she knew her dad would turn over the entire kitchen in a search if it’d make her mom happy. All the better for her. No time for a scolding, or so she thought.

“Maybe I should tell your uncle to give you _the talk_ when he gets here.”  

She playfully grinned and groaned, because it was what he’d expect her to do, but as soon as Sam returned to the hall, she swung back to the twilight, heart pounding.

Her visitor was nowhere to be seen. It’d be easy to imagine he was never there to begin with, except for the note scrawled into the soft earth below her window:

“3 AM. YOU OWE ME BIG.”

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the [CQChallenge](http://coltsandquills.tumblr.com/post/142153729641/cqchallenge-click-here-for-rules-ready-your).
> 
> April's Challenge:  
>  **Song:** The Eagles - Hotel California  
>  **Keys:** something misplaced, a secret, time’s running out  
>  **Challenge:** setting is outdoors (I 50% fudged this)  
>  **Word Limit** : 500
> 
> If you'd like to take part in the May challenge, feel free to stop by and check things out! New challenge will go up on May 1. You don't have to be a tumblr user, and all fandoms are welcome.


End file.
